Geppetto
}} '''Geppetto' is a supporting character on Once Upon a Time. He was a lonely elderly man who carved a young boy out of wood to have as his companion. The puppet was given life through magic, and Geppetto named him Pinocchio. Following a horrifying sea experience, the wood puppet was turned into a real boy by the Blue Fairy. Geppetto was later asked to build a magical wardrobe to protect Snow White and Prince Charming's baby from the Dark Curse, and he sent his son Pinocchio through the wardrobe as well. Following the curse, Geppetto became trapped in Storybrooke, Maine as Marco, a repairman. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} It's raining heavily one night when Jiminy is asked by his parents to set up their show, against his will. "Puppets!", a young boy exclaims. "Wow, what a cool job you have.", he tells Jiminy. Jiminy doesn't reply. "You don't like it?", the boy asks, disappointed; "No, no I don't.", Jiminy tells him, still setting up, going on to say that it's the same every year. "Then why don't you just do something else?", the boy asks, to which Jiminy smirks, replying with "This is just who I am. Did you just come here to watch us set up?". "No. I came here to listen to the crickets!", the boy exclaims. "Crickets?", Jiminy notes, adding that he hasn't listened to the crickets in a while. Thunder is heard rumbling above. "Hey, you better get home or you're gonna catch a cold.", Jiminy tells him. "So will you, here, have my umbrella. I don't live far.", the boy offers, handing his umbrella to Jiminy. The man gratefully accepts the boy's umbrella and the latter runs away, covering his hat, promising he'll be back to see the show. Jiminy smiles. Later, after Jiminy's parents trick a local couple, they are turned into a pair of wooden puppets, thanks to a serum that Jiminy was supposed to use on Martin and Myrna, given to him by Rumplestiltskin. The young boy who gave him the umbrella then comes home - they're his parents. Jiminy is disheartened. Later, when he is turned into a cricket by the Blue Fairy, she tells him to help the young boy through life - the young boy named Geppetto. }} Many years later, Pinocchio, the wooden puppet that was blessed with life, is seen on a raft with his maker and father, the elderly Geppetto, as they brave through the waves of an enraged sea during a stormy night, trying to escape from Monstro, the enormous whale that is chasing after them. Geppetto tells his son that they must abandon ship, and tries to hand him the one life vest they have. Pinocchio tells him to take it, because he is made of wood and therefore can float. Pinocchio then tells him to save himself and dives in the water, just as the whale approaches them. Some time later, Geppetto is seen stranded ashore, recuperating, and he is left brokenhearted by the sight of the lifeless Pinocchio, back to being a mere wooden puppet, face down on the beach. Geppetto takes his marionette in his arms and sobs over the loss of the only son he ever had, until the powerful and benevolent Blue Fairy appears and turns Pinocchio into a real, living boy. Geppetto is overwhelmed with joy, and the child is filled with excitement. Geppetto is very thankful towards the Blue Fairy, and the head fairy tells the child to be brave, truthful and unselfish, and as long as he does that he'll always remain a real boy. }} Wanting to keep her unborn child, Emma, safe, Snow White makes a wish upon a star that she and Prince Charming will have what they need to help her, and to give her a chance at a happy ending. The wish ends up granted, and this means that the entirety of the kingdom ends up bursting into song and dance. Geppetto works with Pinocchio in his workshop and sings about how he's real and not a toy, and now there's a lifetime to enjoy the happy things, for he's got no strings, and he's his real boy. Jiminy Cricket even flies in and complete this verse with a series of chirps. The Evil Queen isn't happy when she sees this through one of her mirrors, unable to deal with such a happy kingdom, and goes on a rampage while singing about how love doesn't stand a chance against her curse. One of the places she visits is Geppetto's workshop where she causes young Pinocchio to hide in fear behind his father while she stabs the table before getting up on it, singing about how the kingdom's happy feelings will soon become the reverse thanks to her. They are most dismayed, but later forget all about the singing thanks to the Blue Fairy, who reveals that the songs were never intended for the whole kingdom to defeat the Queen but for Emma herself to defeat a more powerful evil later on. }} Pinocchio acts as a somewhat unruly child, playing pranks on his father's friend and conscience Jiminy Cricket by tying him up and stuffing him in a cuckoo clock. His father warns him against such behavior, and he promises to be better in the future. The Blue Fairy soon pays them all another visit, revealing that the Evil Queen plans to enact a Dark Curse which will rip them all away to a land without magic. This frightens Geppetto, naturally, but Blue assures that Snow White's unborn child Emma is prophesied to save them all in her twenty-eighth year, and she can be protected from the curse is Geppetto is willing to carve an enchanted tree into a magic wardrobe which should act as a vessel, taking her to this new land without being cursed. However, Geppetto fears that his son won't survive the curse, for he may be turned back into wood with no magic to enchant his life force, or worse. The Blue Fairy can't make any promises, and so Geppetto only agrees to build this wardrobe if Pinocchio is allowed to be protected by it too. }} Snow White and Prince Charming hold a royal council meeting in order to discuss what to do about the Evil Queen's upcoming Dark Curse. Attended by Geppetto, Pinocchio, Red Riding Hood, Granny and some knights, it is soon joined by the Blue Fairy, who reveals of one last enchanted tree left in the realm that can be carved into a magical wardrobe. She turns to Geppetto, asking if he is capable of carving it into the needed vessel, which he promptly confirms, assuring that he and Pinocchio will be on it. Pinocchio is reassured of his safety. The Blue Fairy continues that it can then be used to send Snow White and her unborn child - the prophesied Savior - to safety. However, the Blue Fairy doesn't state the entire truth. Keeping up her deal with Geppetto, she lies to the council, stating that the vessel will only take one person through, thus setting aside Pinocchio's spot. Though disheartened, Snow and Charming know that it is what they must do to ensure the safety of their child. From there, Pinocchio and Geppetto get started on the wardrobe. ("Pilot"/"The Stranger") }} Queen Regina's Dark Curse has been cast, and is on its way to engulfing the castle just as Pinocchio and Geppetto finish crafting the wardrobe. Snow White, meanwhile, has gone into early labor, thus meaning that she will not be able to go through the wardrobe with his newborn daughter. The Blue Fairy finds Pinocchio and Geppetto and tries backing out of their deal, insisting that Snow be with her daughter. Geppetto won't hear of this though, and going up against Blue's pleas and Jiminy Cricket's advice, he decides to see to it that Pinocchio ends up in the wardrobe before the curse has hit. He makes Pinocchio promise to look after the royal's daughter once getting to this new realm, and once being sent through, Emma follows shortly after, for Prince Charming had just enough time to get her through, but from there the curse hits the castle and everyone else left in the Enchanted Forest is ripped away and taken to a town called Storybrooke. 'After the Curse' 'Early life' }} After the Dark Curse is cast, Geppetto becomes trapped in the town of Storybrooke, Maine with the new identity of Marco, the town's local repairman. On the first day of the curse, Mayor Regina Mills, otherwise known as the Evil Queen, strolls down the streets of her town to see her victory in full effect. As she walks, one of the things she sees is Marco fixing the sign to one of the shops before Mr. Gold limps by. Soon, Regina shows up at Granny's Diner and is surprised to meet Owen Flynn, a child whom she does not recognize, proceeding to ask whose he is. She looks to Marco, who sadly tells the mayor that he was never lucky enough to have a son, but soon discovers that Owen's father is in fact Kurt Flynn, someone who was not resident within the fairytale land that was. The next day, Regina walks down the streets of Storybrooke again to see Marco repairing the same sign. The next day, he repairs the same sign again, and Regina grows bored of this repetition and others that she notices throughout the town she runs. }} A decade into the curse and Mary Margaret Blanchard - formerly Snow White - is making her usual walk to the hospital in order to tend to the comatose John Doe - formerly Prince Charming. On the way, she can't seem to do anything right, greeting Marco as he fixes the sign he fixes everyday and causing him to drop a screw and blame her. Soon after apologizing, the introverted teacher proceeds to discover a mysterious flower which she brings to her unwitting true love's bedside. It contains pixie dust which wakes him up and returns his memories and, because it's capable of reuniting those who share true love, it returns Snow's memories as well. But, Mayor Mills believes the coma patient to be missing and gathers a search party to look for him out in the woods, where Mary Margaret pretends she saw him go. Archie joins the search party along with Pongo but they have no luck; but, Snow refuses to let them head back, at which Regina encourages Archie to go and check the mines. She then threatens to demolish the mines with Archie and Pongo inside, for the suspects that Snow White has resurfaced and wants her to admit it. However, the other townspeople accidentally intervene, with Marco being the one to get the Mayor away from the controls and shield them, and, after Snow and Charming make the decision to stay cursed so that their daughter Emma can fulfill her destiny as the savior at the right time, the two are discovered by the search party in the woods with John Doe back in a coma. 'Season 1' }} In Storybrooke, the new world the fairytale land residents traveled to, Emma Swan, the savior, wakes up in the local sheriff's station, imprisoned, after crashing her car into the town's entrance sign the night before. Geppetto's counterpart, Marco, is at the station when she wakes up, fixing a cupboard. Leroy (Grumpy) is in the adjacent cell, says "What are you looking at, sister?". Marco tells him to have manners, as they have a guest. Marco knows she's Henry's mother, and comments on how lovely it is that she's back in his life. Emma, still recovering, tells him she was just dropping him off, and Leroy says he doesn't blame her, as kids are all brats. "Who needs 'em?". Marco says he'd give anything for one. He explains that he and his wife tried for many years, but it wasn't meant to be. "Well, cry me a river.", says an unsympathetic Leroy. }} Archie sits in his office when Marco walks in and greets his friend, then reminding the therapist that they were supposed to meet for lunch. Archie apologizes, and tells his friend that he's got another patient. "Another time?", he offers. "Sure. But of course.", Marco agrees. Henry rushes into the office, he is told by Marco to have a good session before Marco leaves. As Henry sits down, he asks, "Are you recruiting Geppetto for 'Operation Cobra'?", he asks, "You think Marco's Geppetto?", Archie notes; "Sure, he's Jiminy Cricket's best friend and Marco's yours.", Henry points out. Archie asks Henry to stop it with this nonsense about the curse, per Regina's request, and Henry, to prove he's right, goes into the local collapsed mines. Archie follows after him and they are both sealed in. Marco then offers his assistance to the rescue team, and when Archie and Henry are finally saved by Emma, he is thrilled to have his great friend back, alive and well. Later, Emma and Henry are looking at Archie and Marco, who are happily socializing. "Is that Archie's father?", Emma asks, to which Henry responds, "No, they're just old friends." Then, for the first time in Storybrooke, crickets are heard singing. }} August comes to see Mr. Gold at his pawn shop, and runs into his father, whom Gold had asked to fix a wall clock for him. Gold makes a comment about how August can't bring himself to say 'hello' to his father, and they then discuss the situation with Emma. Gold tells him that he'll give Emma a nudge in his direction. However, he is still unable to get Emma to believe in the curse. This leads August to realize that his goal to get Emma to believe might never be accomplished, which leads him to try and spend what little time he might have left in the company of his father, Geppetto, who doesn't remember him at all. August therefore offers himself to work on the elderly man's workshop. Geppetto accepts his help, and comforts him when he says he failed to keep a promise to his father, not knowing all the while who August is referring to. 'Season 2 }} Following the breaking of the Dark Curse, a wooden-state Pinocchio is left lying on his room's bed, motionless, unattended... and then his blue eyes blink, indicating he has life left in him. Meanwhile, Geppetto, his disheveled elderly father, searches for his son, even putting up signs to draw attention to his missing boy. Later, Henry encounters him at Granny's Diner and whispers something to his hear. This leads Geppetto to come to August's motel room, only to find an empty bed. The only familiar thing he comes across is the small red hat Pinocchio wore as a child, an item that reignites his hope. }} Marco and the other citizens of Storybrooke attend the funeral of Dr. Archibald "Archie" Hopper, who was supposedly murdered by Regina. Mary Margaret provides the beloved conscience, and Marco's best friend, with a beautiful eulogy stating that Archie is not gone as he will always live on inside of them, therefore, they should not think of today as goodbye, but a way of telling Archie that they'll be listening. After she retreats, Marco walks up to his friend's grave and places the deceased's umbrella upon it, he tells Archie that he misses him a lot and that at least he's in a better place now. This is ironic as we are next shown Archie being held captive by Captain Hook. The therapist is later set free by Belle and he makes his way to Emma and Henry, assuring them that he is alive and that Regina was framed. }} Marco is eating in Granny's Diner when Mary Margaret walks in to tell he and Emma that she found August living in a trailer in the woods. However, she also mentions that he is completely made of wood. Marco suggests that they go to see the Blue Fairy as she helped him the last time, and they make their way to Mother Superior. The nun tells them that she cannot help August as he has not been a good boy as promised and what is happening to him is his own fault. Mary Margaret then leads Emma and Marco to August's trailer in the woods, and on their way there, Marco admits that all those years ago he sent Pinocchio through the wardrobe, meaning that Snow could not be with Emma. Mary Margaret slaps him across the face and Emma is appalled, despite Marco stating he deserves it. Mary Margaret apologizes, saying that she's not herself, and the three of them soon find the trailer... which is empty. Emma receives a call from August at the sheriff's station and they make their way there. When they arrive, they find a wooden August stumbling outside, and soon collapsing. They run to his aid and he apologizes to his father for not being a good boy, before trying to warn Emma of something with his dying breath. He passes before he is able to do so and Henry points out that his final act was selfless, brave and true, meaning he can be saved. Mother Superior agrees, using magic to revive August and turn him into little boy Pinocchio once more. Pinocchio does not remember the warning that he tried to give, and if he did, he would be honest. He goes home with his father Marco. 'After the Second Curse 'Season 3' }} Marco attends the coronation at Granny's Diner which is held to announce the name of Snow White and Prince Charming's newborn son; whilst there, he is seen interacting with Granny and Kathryn. The celebrations are soon halted, however, when a beam of light emanating from the defeated Zelena's time portal is spotted, meaning it's open. Inadvertently, Emma and Hook fall through it and end up in the Enchanted Forest of the past, where they soon witness the Evil Queen stop at a nearby village to torment the community, who have been hauled out of their homes by Black Knights. Geppetto is amongst them, and he steps out with his wooden son, Pinocchio, at his side, telling the Queen that they are a peaceful village and demanding to know what she wants. She replies that she wants justice, in that she wants Snow White captured, and she makes an example of one of her prisoners to show everyone what helping Snow looks like. Emma wants to step in and help, but Hook stops her from doing so, pointing out that anything they do to alter the past could mean drastic changes in the future. 'Season 4 }} Regina and Henry embark on a search for the Author of the latter's storybook, and it is soon remembered that August was able to take the book apart and add his own story in, and so they believe that he could have known something about who wrote it originally back before he was regressed to a child. As it is, they call in the young Pinocchio along with his father, Marco, and show him the book, hoping that it will spark his memory. Emma tries talking to him, hoping to use their old friendship to amplify the spark, but nothing works, and he apologizes for letting everybody down. However, this isn't good enough for Regina, and she believes that Pinocchio simply isn't trying hard enough. She yells at him, wanting him to remember, but he can't, and Marco is quick to defend his son from the Evil Queen. Pinocchio is ushered away while Marco berates Regina for the way she's acting, concluding that she doesn't even deserve this happy ending she's striving to hard to have written. Later, she visits Marco in his workshop and apologizes for the way she acted, knowing full-well that if she wants to deserve this happy ending, then she cannot revert to her old ways. Marco accepts this apology and gives Regina something that might help her - August's things from when he came to town. Inside, Henry is able to find a clue as to who the Author may be - a picture of a mysterious door. }} When Regina goes undercover to learn more about the plans of the Queens of Darkness, she soon finds out that they have they're own ongoing investigation as to who the Author is, wanting to use him in order to shift the balance of who does or doesn't get a happy ending. They think that Pinocchio is a good lead, despite Regina assuring them that it led her nowhere, and the former Evil Queen is forced to enter Marco's workshop when he and his son are sanding a wooden rocking horse together and knock them both out with her magic. She then kidnaps Pinocchio for Maleficent and the others, much to Emma's protest, and it's soon revealed that Rumplestiltskin is back in Storybrooke after having been banished, also wanting to find this Author and have him rewrite the ending to his story. He tells the others that it won't matter how much they torture Pinocchio, he won't be able to remember anything so long as he's a child... so they just have to make him not be a child anymore. With that, he uses his magic to reverse what the Blue Fairy did, and Pinocchio is once again turned into the man he used to be: August W. Booth. 'After the Third Curse 'Season 6' }}Snow and David remain affected by their shared sleeping curse, only now it's worse, because one of Regina's risky attempts to break it - and thus undo yet another mess left behind by the now redeemed and off-world Evil Queen - has resulted in the both of them slipping into a permanent slumber, as opposed to having merely one be asleep at the time. Later, she has another idea, but it too is risky. She gathers the townspeople - including Archie - at her mayoral office and presents a goblet filled with the curse that the Queen used on the Charmings. She explains how it was meant only for one heart, but, should they all share a part of it, she believes it might dilute its power and allow for the prince and princess to awake for good. Leroy draws attention to the word "might", but it's the only shot they've got, and Snow and David's loved ones soon start sipping from the goblet. Eventually, Leroy decides that he could do with a nap and sips from it too, and Archie is the next to grab it and make a potential sacrifice for his friends, followed by Marco who gives an Italian toast, and everyone else joins in. Soon, the Charmings awaken, but find everyone else asleep. As they panic, though, the now diluted curse wears off, and soon everyone is up and reunited. 'Before the Fourth Curse' }}It looks as though Emma and Hook's wedding day might not go as planned when the Black Fairy resurfaces; however, Emma is able to temporarily defeat her thanks to the song of her parents and their kingdom which was placed inside her heart years earlier, and her grand marriage to the pirate proceeds. Marco and the rest of the townspeople are in attendance, joyously watching the ceremony as the two give their vows, and then the first dance begins. As it does, more singing overcomes the guests as they begin to harmonize about the chance at a "happy beginning" which now is theirs. Marco and the others are seen merrily singing with one another, with the puppetmaster also catching up with his old best friend Archie, who performed the service. However, the song ends in devastation when the clock tower strikes a certain time, and everyone knows what that means. Grumpy is the one to yell it aloud for all to hear - the Black Fairy's curse is here. Black smoke then smashes through the clock's face and begins to envelop the townspeople. 'After the Fourth Curse' Gallery Gallery of photographic stills released to promote the character. Promo 101 17.png Promo 101 18.png Promo 105 11.png Promo 120 09.png Promo 120 10.png Promo 120 11.png Promo 120 12.png Promo 120 13.png Promo 120 14.png Promo 120 15.png Promo 120 16.png Promo 120 17.png Promo 120 18.png Promo 120 19.png Promo 120 20.png Promo 120 21.png Promo 120 22.png Promo 120 29.png Promo 202 10.png Promo 202 11.png Promo 321 06.png Promo 413 06.png Promo 413 10.png Promo 413 11.png Category:Supporting Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters